


In Time(Come Back)

by SmileForYongGuk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I love xiuhan so much and i have a story I'm working on for them, M/M, huhuhuhu so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/pseuds/SmileForYongGuk
Summary: 'Your laugh that wrote itself as a song in my mind."Inspired by the setting of Junggigo's Across The Universe M/V.





	In Time(Come Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Um.... right okay I'll put this out there now. So the ending is... open? Like, it's not that clear as to what happens to the main character(Luhan). You can decide by yourself on what the ending lines mean but yeah. I was going to type more but thought it was better if I just left it like that. You know, suspense.

                                           

 

The trees drown in their stars.  
Pink centered flowers covering  
the end of each branch.  
A breeze slowly blowing  
as petals fall one by one.  
Dark fumes release into the air,  
mixing with car engines  
and an underlying coldness.  
Blue, orange, red dazzle  
rotating around each other  
along the Wheel.

The ferry, along with my body,  
dips from side to side,  
Curtains of blues  
placing themselves against metal.  
Transparent white  
flow through the sky.  
The boat buzzed  
as the sound of your laugh  
came back to me again.

Walnut colored hair  
with a tinge of orange.  
The ends of your eyes that curled up,  
a soothing brown that twinkled.  
Cheeks slowly showing,  
nose almost like a cat’s,  
but your smile was always  
my favorite.

Your laugh that wrote itself  
as a song in my mind.  
Your hug soft,  
a pillow for my stress.  
Your slight touch  
that became caffeine.  
Gazes dipped in joy,  
gaps not hollow.

A bell rattled,  
an animation of your eyes  
drifting from mine.  
Fingers loosely curling,  
phone constantly blinking  
second long hugs.  
The number of footsteps  
you took next me,  
declined.

Cream paper,  
gold corners,  
the song that told   
of an illusion filled boy.  
Soft strokes with details  
of a section to an entryway,  
taken(not by me).  
Harsh, yet shaky curves,  
of an ending smeared in  
black watercolor.

The feeling of my thudding chest,  
was it too soft?  
Did you see how my eyes  
glittered for you?  
My speech always had you tied in,  
every vowel and consonant,  
sounding so much like your name.  
Your eyes that have another,  
did they reflect me too?

My feet slowly move  
facing the opposite direction.  
Low rumbles and squeaks,  
soft patters on the deck.  
“We hope you enjoyed your trip on the ferry this evening!”  
Harsh rip against the wind  
as I close my jacket and hop off.


End file.
